NCFA Academy
NCFA Academy is an American Superhero fiction series created by ZachandBailee. The series aired on October 23, 2015 on Wiki Channel. Summary "The NCFA is not going to be here forever. We are sending out a call. Any young male or female teens with special talents are being called to apply to the NCFA academy, a place where we are to train a new generation of superheroes." Slowly getting older, the 5 founding members of NCFA (National Crime Fighting Association), a organized group of superior men and women who sacrifice their lives each day to save people, realize they're going to need successors to keep the peace going. In a desperate heat, they send ads out in the paper, calling anyone 18 or younger with superior abilities to them. However, when they formed the academy, they didn't expect it to be so hard to get the children to work together as a team. Now, the teenagers and the adults in the academy have to deal with fighting villains, trying to fit in, romance, and trying to make it out alive by the end of the school year. Characters Founders *'TBA' as Wally Roberts "The Eagle" The Eagle is the one of the five founding members of the NCFA Academy, and the leader of the NCSA itself. He is very secretive and sneaky, and although has no real powers, has a good amount of technology to make him one of the most powerful and intimating heroes out there. His identity is Wally Roberts, a wealthy man in charge of a mulit-million dollar company. *'TBA' as Kiana Brimstone "Electrica" - The Brit with a Wit, Kiana is a british superhero who is more powerful than she looks. She was raised on a farm with a small family, until discovering she could do extraordinary things. She was sent away to the government, and after escaping, she became Electrica, the girl with lightning fingers. She basically has control of anything with natural energy. She is one of the founding members of the NCFA Academy. *'TBA' as Kori - Kori is an alien princess. Originated from a planet far away from here, Kori escaped her home to not have to be betrothed, but instead, find love for herself. She ends up crashing on earth, and gets discovered by Wally before the government can got to her. She is extremely beautiful and has super strength and super speed. She is one of the founding members of the NCFA academy. *'TBA' as Martin Hunter - Martin Hunter is a man who was affected in a serious chemical lab accident. He was given the ability of shape shifting, and is able to change into any animal he wants, however, he has absolutely no control over it. He is a part of NCSA and is one of the founders of the NCFA Academy *'TBA' as Jar Tunner "RoboMan" - RoboMan is a half man/half robot who used to be just a man. He almost died, and the only way for his friends and family to retrieve hi was to make part f his body that of a robot. He can shoot lasers from his arm and is pretty strong. He is one of the founding members of the NCFA Academy. Class Titan *'Josephine Anderson' as Astoria Loricrax '"Lumina" - Astoria is the main protagonist in the series. She's smart and beautiful, and has the ability to manipulate the mind. She has been described as dark and evil, but she wants to prove everyone wrong. She has to take pills to keep her mind at a good state (manipulating minds is a lot of work) and she has a scar on her face, even though no one knows where it's from. *'Martin J. Floyd' as Dameon Roberts "Hawk/Wonder Boy" - Dameon is the adoptive son of The Eagle, and has been trained by him since he was 9. Even though he has no real powers, like The Eagle, he has extreme stealthy and agility, and can beat anyone in the academy any day when it comes to hand to hand combat. He is the leader of class Titan. *'Val Mitchell' as Olivia Jones "FireGirl" - Olivia Jones is a teenage girl who developed her powers after almost being burned to death by lighting a candle in her her house to get rid of a bad smell. Nobody knows how, but her genetics manipulated to naturally produce fire. She is naive, and usually in unaware of her surroundings, however is excellent in the battlefeild. *'Dalton Cross' as Colton James "Red Arrow" - Colton is the son of a man who worked with NASA. One day, he snuck into his fathers secret lab, to discover a set of bow and arrows controlled by heat, which could seriously burn the opponent he was firing at. He is a huge ladies man, and takes the opportunity to flirt with any girl he sees. *'Max Turner' as Frankie Quill - Frankie Quill is the man with the ear piercing guitar. Whenever he plays it, it shatters the ears of his enemies, causing them to loose hearing and some focus. It is unknown how he came to be a superhero, because his past is too haunting and he doesn't trust himself to share it. He is in love with video games, but is also quite serious. *'Florence Bryant' as Sarah Simms "Speedy" - Sarah is the fastest woman alive. She is the daughter of the fastest man in the world. She is sassy and sarcastic, and tends to act up a lot, especially in front of those who have authority in front of her. She always is sassy towards Wonder Boys one liners, but is a great addition to the team. *'Andrew and Jackson Epson' as Erving and Travis "Thunder and Lighting" inseparable twins. Both can control both aspects of the weather, Thunder and Lightning. They used to use their powers for evil reasons, but after some convincing, turned from the dark side and became good guys. Travis is the smart one, while Erving tends to be what the team calls "a little behind." Class Honaray *'Jazlyn Mitchell' as Mia - Mia is a girl who has the ability to control anything with a connection to the earth, mostly rocks. She has little control, and is mainly at the academy to teach herself to control her powers. Frankie takes a huge interest in her, epically because of her looks, but she is not interested. *'Stacy Lee' as Hannah Sax "Hornet" - With the ability to grow in size and insure people with her severely powerful stings, Hornet is questionably the most powerful team member on class honorary. She is smart, cunny, witty, and an absolutely carefree girl. She tends to get herself in a lot of trouble. She also went to the school that Olivia and Jennifer went to, and witnessed the accident. *'Ace Bronson' as Armando "Aqua-Boy" Gomez - Armando is a kid with the ability to band an manipulate water, as well as breath underwater. He is often made fun of for having such a pathetic power, but it comes to be really useful at times. He is, called by every girl at the academy, a hot pocket, and he is known for his good looks rather than powers. He is a pescitarian, and he doesn't like to eat anything from the sea. Class Tenderfoot *'Marshall Christian' as Benjamin "Java" Pierce - No one knows how exactly how he chose his alias name, but some people in the class joke that he signed up at a local Starbucks. He has the ability to turn his body into an unbreakable stone. He noticeably appears once a pod he was in crash landed in a deserted place, and he finds a caveman trapped in a frozen ice state, and wants to help him. *'TJ Martin' as Electric - Electric, no one knows her real name, is a girl from Class Tenderfoot. She is extremely secretive, and doesn't tell anyone anything, which causes suspicions to ross. Among the academy. She has the power to conduct electricity, but she can't release it (under her control, anyway). Villans *'Yvette Martin' as Jennifer Vaust "Hexa" - Jennifer was a girl who attended school with Olivia. When she was younger, up until sixth grade, she was popular and loved, and seemed to have good luck. But when she hit seventh grade, she lost all that. A boy in her chem class wanted to see why she changed, but she blew up, and caused in an evacuation in school, which everyone but the boy who tested her survived from. She has pink hair, and can throw powerful hexes that can cause misfortune for her enemies. *'John Brenton' as Goliath - A boy who was given the name from the monstrous beast he can transform into. Even thigh he is normally like a 16 year old boy, he can throw himself into battle and turn into a 16 foot strongman who can carry anything. It is unknown how he got his powers. *'Henry Mills' as Gadget - A little boy, around 12 years old, and probably number one in the country when it comes to technology and engineering, even though he does not use his brains for good. Even though he is sophisticated for a boy if his age when it comes to technology, he acts extremely childish. *'Cody Newman' as Robert Harper "Count" - Robert is a man who can transform into many versions of himself, and the only one you can attack is the real one. He has been described as the "most but least powerful" of the five of them. He is extremely witty. *'Kaitlin Woods' as Harper "Kitty-Kat Hamilton - Harper originally tried for NCFA academy. But she didn't make it in. She has no real power, and instead uses weapons (but isn't good). She has a special hatred for Astoria, saying that she stole her part in the academy. She is the daughter of the villain Moth, who spoils her rich. Series Overview Episodes Season 1 NCFA Academy was picked up for its first season in the beginning of 2015. Category:ZachandBailee's projects